ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Fist II (Windurst)
Category:QuestsCategory:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * First, talk to Emhi Tchaoryo. Select Supply manufacture, and mission Crystal Fist II. * Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details. He will ask in which craft you want to assist. ** He will ask you for three recipe in the category you choose. ** Time is limited when selecting crystals and ingredients. ** You will fail the mission if you take too long to select the crystals and ingredients or choose the wrong ones. ** You will need to have choose a craft you have leveled some, woodworking 16 was not enough to choose woodworking. Goldsmithing 50 was enough to choose that. * You will earn Allied Notes 680 and Experience Points 190, if successful. Notes *The list of possible crystal and ingredient choices is increased to 5 per menu from 4 in Crystal Fist I (W). Possible Recipes *'Woodworking' **Ash Staff - + Ash Lumber + Bat Fang **Boomerang - + Maple Lumber + Cotton Thread **Chestnut Sabots - + Chestnut Lumber + Sheep Leather **Chestnut Wand - + Chestnut Lumber + Bird Feather **Elm Staff - + Elm Lumber + Ram Horn **Flute - + Maple Lumber + Parchment **High Mana Wand - + Mana Chestnut Lumber + Chestnut Wand **Holly Staff - + Holly Lumber + Sheep Tooth **Humus - + Bay Leaves + Elm Log **Maple Wand - + Maple Lumber + Chocobo Feather **Tarutaru Stool - + Lauan Lumber + Elm Lumber **Traversiere - + Oak Lumber + Parchment **Tree Sap - + Maple Sugar + Chestnut Log **Willow Wand - + Willow Lumber + Insect Wing **Yew Fishing Rod - + Yew Lumber + Linen Thread **Yew Wand - + Yew Lumber + Yagudo Feather *'Clothcraft' **Chocobo Fletchings - + Chocobo Feather + Chocobo Feather **Cotton Hachimaki - + Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cloth **Cotton Headband - + Cotton Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Cotton Thread - + Saruta Cotton + Saruta Cotton **Flax Headband - + Linen Cloth + Carbon Fiber **Flaxseed Oil - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Hachimaki - + Grass Cloth + Grass Cloth **Linen Thread - + Flax Flower + Flax Flower **Mana Cloak - + Magical Linen Cloth + Cloak **Mana Tunic - + Magical Cotton Cloth + Tunic **Mist Mitts - + Smooth Velvet + Garish Mitts **Red Grass Thread - + Red Moko Grass + Red Moko Grass **Soil Hachimaki - + Linen Cloth + Linen Cloth **Talisman Cape - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Cotton Cape **Talisman Obi - + Alluring Cotton Cloth + Heko Obi **Wool Thread - + Sheep Wool + Sheep Wool *'Smithing' **Bronze Dagger - + Copper Ingot + Bronze Ingot **Bronze Knife - + Bronze Ingot + Ash Lumber **Bronze Mittens - + Bronze Sheet + Sheep Leather **Iron Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Iron Ingot **Knife - + Iron Ingot + Elm Lumber **Kunai - + Steel Ingot + Lizard Skin **Mythril Knife - + Mythril Ingot + Chestnut Lumber **Tuck - + Mytrhil Ingot + Silver Ingot *'Bonecraft' **Beetle Earring - + Beetle Jaw + Silver Earring **Beetle Mask - + Lizard Skin + Beetle Jaw **Bone Arrowheads - + Bone Chips x2 **Bone Hairpin - + Bone Chip **Bone Pick - + Ash Lumber + Giant Femur **Cornette - + Brass Ingot + Bone Chip **Eldritch Bone Hairpin - + Wailing Bone Chip + Bone Hairpin **Gemshorn - + Giant Femur + Beetle Jaw **Healing Harness - + Vivio Femur + Bone Harness **Manashell Ring - + Wailing Shell + Shell Ring **Shell Ring - + Fish Scales + Seashell **Turtle Shield - + Turtle Shell + Beetle Shell *'Alchemy' **Distilled Water - + Tahrongi Cactus **Wax Sword - + Beeswax + Bronze Sword **Bronze Bullet - + Bronze Ingot + Firesand **Vermilion Lacquer - + Mercury + Sulfur **Minnow - + Copper Ingot + Glass Fiber **Poison Potion - + Mercury + Poison Dust **Chimera Blood - + lesser chigoe **Cornstarch - + millicorn + millicorn **Bittern - + Salinator + Distilled Water **Baking Soda - + Rock Salt + Movalpolos Water **Coffee Powder - + Roast Coffee Beans **Polyflan Paper - + Polyflan **Copper Bullet - + Copper Ingot + Firesand **Copper Nugget - + Meteorite + Panacea **Artificial Lens - + Glass Fiber + Glass Fiber *'Cooking' **Baked Popoto - + Selbina Butter + Popoto **Carrion Broth - + Gelatin + Hare Meat + Hare Meat + Rotten Meat **Grilled Hare - + Dried Marjoram + Hare Meat **Hard-Boiled Egg - + Distilled Water + Bird Egg **Lik Kabob - + Lik + Bomb Arm **Melon Juice - + Thundermelon + Watermelon **Pineapple Juice - + Kazham Pineapple + Kazham Pineapple **Roast Carp - + Rock Salt + Moat Carp **Roasted Almond - + Almond **Roast Pipira - + Pipira + Rock Salt **Roast Trout - + Rock Salt + Shining Trout **Salmon Eggs - + Cheval Salmon **Selbina Butter - + Rock Salt + Selbina Milk **Shadow Apple - + Coffee Powder + Faerie Apple **Speed Apple - + Faerie Apple + Pot of Honey **Stamina Apple - + Faerie Apple + Bowl of Yogurt *'Leathercraft' *'Goldsmithing' **Amber - + Yellow Rock **Amethyst - + Purple Rock **Clear Topaz - + Translucent Rock **Hiraishin - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Lapis Lazuli - + Blue Rock **Light Opal - + White Rock **Mighty Ring - + Sardonyx Ring + Mighty Sardonyx **Onyx - + Black Rock **Poet's Circlet - + Copper Ingot + Mythril Ingot **Poisona Ring - + Neutralizing Silver Ingot + Silver Ring **Silver Arrowheads - + Copper Ingot + Silver Ingot **Silver Belt - + Silver Ingot + Lizard Belt **Silver Mittens - + Silver Chain + Chain Mittens **Sardonyx - + Red Rock **Tourmaline - + Green Rock **Vision Ring - + Vision Amethyst + Amethyst Ring ---- Game Description Client: (Windurst Waters (S)) Summary: :To Manufacture munitions and supplies, our nation has employed hundreds of young, unskilled guildworkers. You are to lend your trade knowledge to aid the training of these initiates. Speak with the Adjutant (F-9) for details.